Découvrez Draco Malfoy, De A à Z
by Nana Potter
Summary: En 26 petits développements, suivant le cours de l'Alphabet, Draco Malfoy se dévoile peu à peu...entrons dans la vie de ce jeune homme aux yeux d'acier...A, B comme...
1. A comme Ange

_Bonjour!_

**Propos**: Bonjour tout le monde, alors voila une série de petit texte créant l'abécédaire de Draco Malfoy. En 26 petits développements nous découvrirons un peu plus la personnalité du jeune homme, passant de sa naissance jusqu'aux jours de nostalgie qui agitent l'âme...

**Information**: Il n'y a pas d'ordre chronologique même si le recueil débute avec la naissance de Draco.

**Disclamer**: Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à la _très grande et honorable_ JK Rowling

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>A comme…Ange<p>

Il est allongé dans son lit l'enfant. Il dort à poings fermés. D'ailleurs ses petites mains aux doigts pelotés de nourrisson sont serrées et à hauteur de son visage. Il a la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. De ses lèvres roses s'échappe un souffle, qui soulève sa petite poitrine en un rythme régulier. Du bout des doigts, elle redessine les contours de ses joues bien rondes. Elle vient caresser ses fins cheveux blonds, ils sont dorés comme les rayons du soleil. Oh elle le sait bien, un jour ils ressembleront à ceux de son père, d'un blond presque blanc. Un jour Draco grandira. Mais pour le moment il est encore son enfant à elle. Il est son Ange, aujourd'hui et pour toujours dans son cœur.

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Et qu'illustrera la lettre B...? B comme...?<em>


	2. B comme Bellatrix

_Coucou!_

Alors voila la seconde lettre!

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

><p>B comme …Bellatrix<p>

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il se demandait souvent qui était la femme sur ce portrait dans le couloir du Quatrième étage du Manoir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler toute seule et rire. Ces rires avaient toujours donné des frissons à l'enfant qu'il était alors. Plus tard sa mère lui avait appris qu'il s'agissait sa sœur, soit la tante de Draco, et qu'elle était parti « séjourner » quelque temps à Azkaban pour avoir défendu ses idées. (_Comme quoi la démocratie laissait à désirer_.) Pourtant le jeune garçon qu'il était, avait toujours aussi peur de ce tableau. Mais un matin, le pire se produisit lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon du manoir. Il sentit une main glacé de poser sur son épaule et une voix susurrer à son oreille « _Alors c'est toi, mon cher neveu Draco_ ».

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Et C comme...?_


	3. C comme Courage

_Coucou!_

Alors voila la troisième lettre!

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.k. Rowling!

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Qu'il est difficile de se faire courageux sans se faire méchant<em>" Emile-Auguste Chartier, dit Alain.

* * *

><p>C comme …Courage.<p>

Draco avait toujours su ne pas être courageux après tout le choipeaux Magique n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'envoyer chez les Serpentards. Quelle meilleure preuve ? Non lui n'était un de ces stupide et téméraire Lions. Il n'en avait aucune envie de s'attirer tous ces ennuis que récoltaient à longueur de journée Saint Potter. Lui, il était un Serpentard. Un vrai ! Il savait manier avec une certaine habilité le mensonge, la ruse et la méchanceté, et il en était très fier. Mais cette année là. Il subit. Toute une année, la solitude, la surveillance étroite de Potter, Snape et Voldemort, il du utiliser des trésors d'ingénieries, s'arma de patience, tacha de ne pas craquer. Pendant un an, il subit sans se plaindre. Il tiendrait le coup pour sa mère, il devait la protéger. Alors oui, Draco n'est peut être pas un Gryffondor mais son courage est sincère.

* * *

><p><em>J'avoue que même moi je reste mitigé quant à savoir si Courage à sa place dans l'univers de Draco Malfoy, mais dans le fond je me dis, pourquoi pas?<em>

_Merci d'avoir lu! ^^_

_N._


	4. D comme Dobby

_Coucou!_

Alors voila la troisième lettre!

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.k. Rowling!

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Dobby a reçu une chaussette,[...]. Le maître l'a jetée et Dobby l'a attrapée. Alors Dobby est <em>libre<em>**" Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets.  
><em>

* * *

><p>D comme… Dobby.<p>

Draco avait toujours pensé être un prince. Après tout, il s'appelait Malfoy, ce qui entrainait un nombre considérable d'avantage. Pour commencer Draco était riche. C'était un fait, les Malfoy avait été riches, ils étaient riches, et resteraient toujours riches. Puis, il était beau. Il avait les cheveux blond presque blanc de son père ainsi que ses yeux acier, il avait le menton des Malfoy et le parfait nez d'aristocrate des Blacks. De même que son sang, quel sang ! Pur depuis des générations, pas une seule goutte du sang infâme de moldu. En plus de cela il était intelligent. Il réussissait à toutes ces matières scolaires. Enfin la meilleure preuve de son statut était indéniablement son serviteur. Tous les puissants avaient des serviteurs, et, chez eux ,il avait le sien, Dobby. C'était un elfe de maison, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus laid et stupide, mais enfin ce n'était qu'un serviteur. Avec tout ça Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était un prince jusqu'au jour où il rentra chez lui :

« -Dobby ! Dobby ! DOBBY !

-Draco, mon chéri, évites de prononcer ce nom de nouveau au manoir, fit Narcissa Malfoy en arrivant près de son fils. Ton père est d'une humeur noire, apparemment, il trouvait que Dobby faisait mal son travail et lui a donné un vêtement pour s'en débarrasser. »

Draco en fut anéanti, on lui avait pris son elfe et à la place il avait hérité d'un elfe nommé Kzygjizy, il était roumain et ne comprenait pas un mot d'anglais.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Perso j'aime bien! ^^<em>

_Va pour le E!_


	5. E comme Effort Exceptionnel

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.

_Voila la Lettre E! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>La révélation est au genre humain ce que l'éducation est la l'individu<strong>" Gotthold Ephraim Lessing_

* * *

><p>E comme…Effort Exceptionnel<p>

C'est une humiliation, pire encore que tout, c'est le déshonneur qui le guette. Il a entaché le nom des Malfoy. Il a souillé le nom de ses ancêtres. L'héritier des Malfoy et Black a sali de la couleur pourpre de la honte ces deux maisons qu'il avait pour devoir d'honorer. Comment une telle chose a pu arriver ? Comment l'annoncer à ses parents sans risquer de ce faire renier par son père. Comment affronter le regard déçu de sa mère ? Il allait être la risée de tout Poudlard. Sa réputation était définitivement gâchée. Par Salazar, comment cet idiot de Slughorn a-t-il pu lui mettre un Effort Exceptionnel ? Lui qui n'avait connu que les Optimal en Potion. Son avenir entier était fichu à cause de cette misérable note. Adieu honneur des Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu! :)<em>


	6. F comme Fouine

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.

_Voila la Lettre F! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>F comme…Fouine<p>

De toute sa vie, Draco n'avait jamais subi pareil affront, pas même le jour où Potter avait refusé son amitié au profil de celle de Weasley. Jamais il n'avait pu pardonner cette honte. Même le jour où Granger l'avait giflé il n'avait pas ressenti une honte comparable à celle que Maugrey lui avait affligée. Le transformer en fouine. Il avait _osé_ le transformer en fouine ! Lui Draco Lucius Malfoy n'avait jamais essuyé pareil affront ! Et il s'en souvenait encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'au chemin de Travers son fils lui suppliait de lui acheter une petite fouine. Draco adorait son fils, mais il est des fois où un père doit savoir dire non, et plutôt proposer un balai.

* * *

><p><em>J'aime bien le fils de Draco! ^^ <em>

_Merci d'avoir lu!_


End file.
